The Journey Known as Life
by digigirl132
Summary: An HP/+Anima crossover. In soceity, there are people who have the power of animals. These people are called +Anima. This is the story of one +Anima and his journey through life. No couplings, R+R.


Author notes:

Inspiration has struck again! ^.^ This time, it has struck in the form of a crossover! But, before we get to that, I must say something.

I was a bit surprised to find that there was no +Anima category at Fanfiction.net. At first I thought that it might be because they only have categories for licensed anime and manga, but then I saw a category for Hunter X Hunter (Which I am sure hasn't bee licensed yet). So then I thought that it might be because +Anima isn't popular. Well, it should be popular! It's a really cool manga. If you want to read it, just go to www.toriyamaworld.com and download some scans. 

Now, on to the fic. It's A Harry Potter/+Anima crossover. The world is an AU Harry Potter world. As for couples…well, there aren't any real couples as of right now, but there may be ones in the future. I don't have any couples planned (Other than Arthur+Molly, but they are minor characters in this story), but if people want a certain couple, I might write that in. The key word there is "might." Oh, and there is one OC, but she's there because I couldn't find a character with the right personality to fill her spot. Don't worry, I am anti-Mary Sue, and I will make sure she doesn't become a Mary Sue.

Enough of my ramblings. It's time to begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or +Anima.

~~~~~~

Severus had often pondered what his future job would be like. Would he be a teacher? He might have liked that. What about an auror? Now that would have been fun. If he couldn't get either of those jobs, he could have been a librarian, though male librarians were not very common. Then again, he would have liked to have a really cool job.

One thing was for sure, though. Whatever Severus had been hoping for, it sure hadn't been this.

"Come one, come all! Come see the amazing cat boy! Only five sickles a person! He's the cutest thing this side of London!"

Severus' eye twitched. He hated being called cute. He also hated being locked up in the cage he was in. But the thing he hated most was the owner of the circus he was stuck in. That man whipped Severus when he got irritable. He also didn't feed Severus enough. In short, the owner of the circus saw Severus as another animal, just like the lions or the elephants. 

"Come on, don't be shy! He can't hurt you."

Severus tried to be as boring as possible. He just sat in the middle of the cage and didn't move. That didn't seem to affect the crowd, though. The crowd just watched Severus in amazement. Eventually, Severus had to move. His legs were falling asleep. The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the simplest things.

Severus sighed. What could he expect? He was a +Anima, after all. +Anima were not considered human by the rest of the world. He was doomed to be a circus side show for the rest of his life.

Then, something caught Severus' eye. There was a young girl in the crowd. She couldn't have been older than he was. She seemed to stand out from the rest. She looked sad. But, as quickly as he saw her, she had disappeared. Severus was very puzzled by this. Who was this sad-looking girl?

~~~~~

Later that day, after the crowds had left and everyone was getting ready for bed, the strange girl returned. Severus, who was just about to fall asleep, saw her walk past his cage, apparently heading to the owner's trailer. Severus wanted to hear what was going on, so he changed to his +Anima form. In his +Anima form, he still looked like a boy, but he also has black cat ears and a black cat tail. Normally he also had cat paws, but he could control when those showed up. He usually only let those show when he was forced to. His cat ears could hear stuff better than his human ears. He listened carefully. There was a knock, then the sound of a door opening.

"What do you want, little girl?" That was the owner's voice.

The little girl answered, "I wannah work here."

"Work here? Why?"

"Well, I like the circus, and I wannah work at the circus."

"I don't know…I have enough workers as it is."

"Please? I just wannah try it once. I promise I won't get in the way…"

"…alright. Just stop by tomorrow, and I'll let you work for one day."

"Yay!"

The girl ran past his cage again and ran out of the circus. Severus assumed that she was heading home. But he had many questions on his mind. What was she doing here? Why would she want to work at the circus? 

Severus yawned. _oh well,_ he thought, _I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

~~~~~

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for the work that day. The owner was telling the girl what she was going to do. "Alright," he said, "You will be helping us with this one here."

He pointed at Severus. Severus hissed, and the girl jumped in fright. She clutched the owner's arm as she said, "He doesn't seem too friendly…"

"Don't worry about that," The owner said as he handed her a whip, "If he gets out of line, just use this. Now, your job is to get people interested in the show."

The girl took the whip and cautiously walked over to Severus' cage. She held her hands (and the whip) behind her back as she waited for the crowd to come. Eventually, the tent filled up with people. The girl smiled as she said, "We..welcome! H..here we have th..the cat boy."

The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' at Severus. Severus just rolled his eyes. Then, Severus saw something glimmer in the girl's hand. Severus couldn't tell what it was, though. Suddenly, the girl started crying. The owner said, "What's wrong?"

"I..I'm so nervous," the girl said, "I've never been in front of a crowd before!"

The crowd said, "aww."

"Don't be afraid! Would you like something," The owner asked.

"Well," the girl said, "I would like some water…"

The owner went off to get some water. Then, the girl smiled and ran over to the door of Severus' cage. She took the small object, which happened to be a key, and unlocked Severus' cage. Suddenly Severus realized what had happened. The girl had taken the key from the owner when she had grabbed on to his arm. 

The girl opened the cage door and said, "Come on!"

Everyone in the crowd began to scream and run around. Severus, who was still a bit startled, didn't move. The girl frowned and said, "Hurry up! We don't have much longer!"

Severus finally reacted. He ran out of the cage, but then he was stopped. He and the girl were surrounded by workers at the circus. The owner stood in front of them. "Nice trick," he said, "But it didn't work. You both are in big trouble now."

Severus knew this was too good to be true. He turned to the girl and he was about to tell her off, but he stopped. The girl was still smiling! _What is her problem,_ Severus thought, _Doesn't she know we are caught?_

The girl said, "Well, I think I'm done having fun."

Suddenly, blue wings sprouted from the girl's back. She grabbed Severus around the waist and flew up. Severus, who was very surprised, said, "You're a +Anima?!"

"Yep," She said, "Think you can tear a hole in the canvas with your paws?"

Severus nodded. He held his paws up, and just as they reached the top, he swiped at the canvas. It tore a hole big enough for the both of them to fit through, and they both flew out. 

Severus was in awe at what he saw. The world looked so different from the sky. Everyone on the ground looked like little ants, and the roads looked like sticks. He could see the people exiting the tent, but he didn't worry about that anymore. He was free! He would never have to be put on show again!

Severus enjoyed flying. The wind in his face felt so good. He felt like nothing could ever bring him down again. "You like flying," the girl asked. Severus nodded. He thought, _This is nice…_

Then, as they were flying over a small wooded area, the girl swooped down to the ground. The girl had to keep swerving to miss the trees, and Severus was sure that they would hit one. But, she landed safely, and all the worries that Severus had forgotten about before were now back on his mind. He frowned at the girl as he asked, "Why did you rescue me?"

"I couldn't help it," the girl said as her wings disappeared, "They were treating you so badly there! I just had to do something!"

Severus changed back to a human as well. He said, "Well…thank you, I guess," then, in an irritated tone, he added, "I suppose you want something now."

"Not really," the girl said, "You could walk away now, and it wouldn't matter to me. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, we both are +Anima. Most people don't like us, and it's hard to get along in life. Besides that, we both are kids. I'm only 11, and you can't be much older than that."

"I'm 11," Severus stated.

"I thought so," the girl said, "Anyways, why don't we stick together?"

"Stick together," Severus said, "But…don't you have a family?"

The girl shook her head. "I've been alone for a long time now. Do you have any family?"

Severus shook his head. The girl said, "You see? We don't have anyone else, so why don't we stick together?"

"But…I don't even know your name," Severus said. The girl smiled and said, "Oh, I'm Sandy. What's your name?"

"Severus…"

"Well," Sandy said as she held out a hand, "Let's go together."

~~~~~~~

Author notes:

Blah, I always hate writing the first few chapters. They are so dull. I know they are important for setting up characters, but….blah. And as for Sandy…well, I couldn't think up a really cool name, so I just choose Sandy. Well, the exciting stuff will happen soon, so expect more chapters soon.

Please give me tips. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, so constructive criticism is very helpful for me. It's the only way I'll learn. Don't hesitate to tell me if something seems out of place or unbelievable. I confess…I have no beta reader. All of my friends are too busy to help me…*cries* having a beta reader would be nice, so if anyone would like to help in that way, please tell me.


End file.
